Story of a Vanishing Dragon Harem King
by Shirou Fujimura
Summary: Lemon Collection/Side Story to Vanishing Dragon of Leviathan. This is the story of Shirou's many conquests that were never revealed to the public. Watch as he goes day to day, conquering one woman at a time (VERY Rated M) Scenarios Written by Fu-reiji22 (so give him some credit!)!


**Enjoy my first serious attempt at a lemon. Thanks to Fu-reiji22 who helped build the scenario!**

 **Warning: This is only somewhat canon. These are sexual events that MAY have happened in Vanishing Dragon of Leviathan off-screen. No one can say they DIDN'T happen.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except OCs.**

 **Serafall**

The sound of the shower running...The very thought of hands running down that woman's silky smooth skin...

That was enough to give me a true test of "physical endurance". After the Rating Game against Riser, I had been ecstatic. I would finally be going home! However, me and Serafall agreed I would stay the night at her estate before I returned to the human world in the morning. It would be an inconvenience to everyone else if I just appeared out of the blue.

I had offered to sleep in another room, but Serafall insisted that as not only King and Queen, but also as lovers, we would sleep in the same room.

What had caught me by surprise was when she immediately began stripping in front of me. Perhaps it was an after-effect of having not seen each other in so long, but Serafall looked sexier than ever. The swelling sensation in my crotch continued to build up every second he imagined my master...sexy...wet...and naked...in the shower. I wasn't quite sure what I was expected to do other than wait for Serafall to come back out.

"Kyaah!" I immediately jumped up after hearing my master squeal. "Oh geez! Cold! Cold cold cold! Man...does it feel like this because my breasts are sensitive...I wonder...Kyaaah! Yep! Cold cold cold!"

I sighed, slumping back to the ground. I moaned slightly.

I had slightly touched the slowly growing bulge in my pants. The thought of playing with Serafall's breasts was really starting to get to me.

"Aaaaaah~ So good~" I heard Serafall's voice speak again. "It's so warm and goooood~"

My thoughts became somewhat foggy as I felt my hand slowly begin to touch my member more intentionally. At first it was just me with my hands in my lap, but I think that, after sleeping with Serafall, my hidden sexual desire had been awoken. I did my best to hide it, but, after the night when Ravel slept next to me in that sexy outfit of hers, I ended up having to get up early in the morning to jerk off in a nearby bathroom...three times. Ravel's breasts may not have been the same size as Serafall's, but they were equally arousing.

I let out a small groan, feeling so fed up with the slight pain of my member running out of room in my pants as it began to swell further and further to its full-size.

I swallowed. Serafall was in the shower...I...I could do once real quick and be done with it.

That was when I made my decision. I practically yanked off my trousers and felt the full-length of my own manhood in my hands, giving it a small squeeze before I began to slowly rub up and down. I started slow, taking small, shallow breaths.

Images began to play through my mind.

Serafall absolutely naked...

The feeling of her asshole squeezing around my thick cock.

Mercilessly screwing her vagina despite the fact I just broke her hymen.

Serafall blowing me while squeezing my thickness between her tits.

Then I thought back to Serafall...who was absolutely naked in the shower. I truly considered the way she had been speaking.

I inserted erotic images in the places of where Serafall had been speaking.

Serafall playing with herself. Fondling her breasts and sticking her fingers in her own opening, piercing herself with her own two fingers, knowing I'm sitting right outside just to arouse me into coming into the shower. Enticing me to fuck her from behind in the shower.

I pulled my member from inside my boxers, touching it with my own soft hands, stroking it from base to tip, increasing speed as I fantasized about my sexy master.

I wanted to make sweet love with her while locked in a mutual embrace like lovers. I wanted to service her plenty. I wanted to put a wonderful expression of ecstasy on her face. I wanted her to make me hers and swallow my cock like some sort of wild animal. I wanted to get on top and unilaterally ravish her so I could see the pathetic look on her face. I wanted to take my penis and force it into her mouth and make her suck it and lick it. I wanted her whole body to be covered in my semen and stained pure white, including deep inside her throat, the inside of her vagina, her face, her breasts, and her black wings.

The feeling...This familiar feeling in my manhood...

I was going to cum!

I increased my stroking speed, thinking about nothing but forcing my intense lust onto my sexy, fine ass master.

Serafall...Serafall. Serafall! Serafall Serafall Serafall! Serafaaaaall!

I let out a sharp groan of pleasure before my semen exploded from my penis, flying high into the air and landing somewhere I did not pay attention.

I breathed in and out...

I felt so ashamed.

I just masturbated to the thought of thoroughly dominating my master in the shower. I was Serafall's lover, but I felt so selfish and greedy right now.

Not to mention I just jerked off on the floor in the room and sent my semen flying onto...

"So...this is what Shi-tan was doing while his adorable master was showering~"

I felt my insides freeze. I stared at Serafall who was staring in front of me, stark naked...

With a thick white substance splashed on most of the right side of her face.

M-My cum...I-I just jizzed on her face!

My shame turned to embarrassment. "S-Serafall! I-I-!" Serafall placed a finger to my lips. For a moment I thought she was going to scold me. But then she removed her hand from my mouth and wiped off some of my cum from her face, taking it all into her hand.

"Aaaaah~" She sighed contently. Then she licked it...With three licks of her tongue, she sucked up every last drop of the semen projectile I accidentally shot at her face. Then she squealed with joy, trembling like an excited school girl. "Oh woooow~ I had forgotten how delicious Shi-tan tasted~!"

E-Eh?

But then she pouted...in an oddly sexy way. "Oh how mean of you, Shi-tan...You were so aroused but then you went and wasted this much!" Then she smirked. "It looks like I have to punish my sexy Queen~! Penalty: Punishment by Ejaculation!" Serafall cheered so much, it was hard to believe she was talking about sex. "Shi-tan has to cum in me lots and lots~! At least thirty times before I'm satisfied~!"

"O-Oi! S-Serafall, I-!" But then she tackled me to the ground, forcing her lips against mine and forcing her tongue into my mouth, entwining my own tongue in an odd and arousing dance between our mouths. My thoughts became foggy against as my body became hot like fire, my flesh becoming hungry for pleasure. I returned her kiss, energetically wrestling her tongue with my own, battling for dominance.

...There was no reason I couldn't be a little naughty to win this "battle"~

I raised my arms and greedily grabbed her breasts and began kneading them with great vigor. I oddly felt even more aroused by how wide Serafall's eyes went and how loud her moans became. That motivated me to grope her even more passionately. I wanted to touch her breasts and make sure I was the only one who could feel them in this way. Their size and milky softness put many if not all others to shame.

Just to see Serafall's reaction, I removed my hands from her breasts, tracing my fingers all the way to her pink nipples before giving them a hard squeeze and a light tug.

"Iyaaaaaaaan!" Serafall jerked backwards from shock and pleasure, letting out an even louder squeal than normal. Her sexy noises only made me so much harder than I was before, even when I was jerking off. I was about to tease her more when I was frozen by her sharp stare.

Or perhaps I should say I was frozen DURING her stare.

While I was tweaking her beautiful tits, my arms just locked. I could still feel them, but my ability to move them in any direction was just gone.

"You were being really bad Shi-tan~" Serafall teased with a perverted smile. "You wasted all of the good milk that we could've made our baby with~ Now I have to punish you and the hands you used to waste all of your tasty penis milk~" Serafall grabbed my unmoving arms and forced them against the ground. "Don't worry~ It's only a limited paralysis spell. I'll return your arms to normal when we're done~! Now time to get your cock all hard and throbbing~!" She said it as if it wasn't already!

She was already straddling my waist. I figured she would go ahead and insert my penis into her entrance, but she did not.

Instead she began to rub her hips back and forth, rubbing her moist opening against the bottom of my dick. Slightly at first, eliciting a small moan from my master.

Her face already began to flush. "The first part of punishment...Penile Teasing~" Serafall let out grunts and moans as she began to slowly rub her vagina against my cock, her outer folds just barely opening around my penis, enough that I could feel the basic opening flesh rubbing against me. I bit my lower lip, my manhood responding so strongly that it stiffened to the point that it couldn't be in any position but straight pointing upward.

When Serafall rubbing our parts together pushed it back a little, I got a rush of pleasure and discomfort at the same time. Discomfort because her vaginal opening wouldn't completely swallow my cock. I wanted to grab Serafall and force my penis into her vagina and end this torture, but once again, I remembered my arms were paralyzed. So I had no choice but to endure this constant rushing pain and pleasure.

"Aaah!" I moaned when Serafall suddenly picked up the pace at which she rubbed her opening against my cock. Serafall's breaths became shorter and more frequent as she continued rubbing our parts together faster and faster.

"W-Wow! S-Shi-t-tan's c-cock is really g-good!" Serafall moaned as she shuddered from the pleasure. "I-I suppose I-I should give Shi-tan a reward f-for being s-so good!" While still subjecting me to "Penile Teasing", Serafall managed to lean forward, her glorious bosoms dangling right above my face, taunting me. "S-Suck them! C-C'mon, Shi-tan! Like a baby! Suck my tits!" She began playing with her own breasts in front of me, tantalizing me with the thought of sucking her tits while tantalizing me with Penile Teasing.

Not wanting to give up this gift, I lunged my head forward, my mouth open as I took in as much of her left breast in my mouth. The moment I caught her nipple in my mouth, I sucked real hard, moving my tongue about as much as possible, covering every bit of the area of Serafall's breast that I could get my tongue on.

"Iyaaaaan~" Serafall had such an erotic look on her face as I began swirling my tongue around her nipple, playing with it more than I did with the rest of her breast. She began rubbing against my cock even faster than before, moving as if she was actually riding with it inside her. "S-Shi-tan's s-sucking on my n-nipples w-while his cock is t-throbbing against my wet pussy! I-It's too much! G-Gonna c-cum!" Serafall tried sitting up, trying to suppress orgasm caused by me sucking on her tits, but I wouldn't allow them. It was time for some counter-punishment~

When Serafall tried pulling her breasts, the only opening I had to "attack", from my mouth, I used my teeth to bite down ever so slightly on her nipples, stretching them and pulling them into my mouth where I continued to assault it with my tongue.

"I-I'm g-gonna cum! S-Sh-Shi-tan's only sucking m-my tits but th-they're so hot! My tits are so hot! My pussy's hot!" Serafall screamed. "G-Gonna cum! G-Gonna cum lots and lots!"

I could feel the pressure building up, but I couldn't hold Serafall or shove my throbbing male pride into her or anything. I could only wait for the inevitable huge spike of pleasure.

"I'm gonna cum too! I'm gonna cum!"

"Ah! I'm cummiiiiiiiing!" While I was still sucking on her breasts, Serafall's back arched backwards as her sweet juices were released by our joined orgasm. There was that same flash of white as my whole body was almost numbed by the sharp sensation of pleasure.

I shivered when I felt my own semen shoot from the tip of my cock, splashing against my own chest since my cock had been shoved backwards by Serafall's pussy.

After a few seconds, when she recovered from orgasm, Serafall panted, her tongue sticking out of her mouth.

"S-Shi-tan...that was..."

"I'm not done."

"E-Eh?"

No. No way that was it.

After Serafall forcibly awakened by carnal lust, I could not be satisfied simply by that. No. I wanted more.

"S-Shi-tan...?" Serafall seemed stunned by my sudden transformation when I suddenly sat up, knocking her off of her position of straddling me.

Like some sort of Shonen Jump warrior, my whole body was completely shadowed with a bluish red aura, the immense aura extending outwards towards all of my immediate surroundings including Serafall who began trembling at the sight. I exhaled a huge gust of steam. "I wanna cum again!"

"S-Shi-t-tan! W-Wait a minute!"

I moved with speed that surprised even me. I didn't care about the laws of the universe or any of that bullshit! All I cared about was painting over Serafall's face with an expression of pleasure covered in my white seed while I emptied all of my selfish desire into her. I used newfound strength to lift Serafall from the ground, holding her up by tightly holding her well-toned ass, her legs hanging limply in the air while I pinned her against the wall.

Serafall stared with a mix of fascination and shock as she saw my previously softening cock stiffen to the point where it was as hard as a board.

"I-I'm not read y-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I didn't hesitate, I shoved my incredibly hard cock into the pussy of the sexy Serafall Leviathan!

"Wow! It's just as hot and soft as I remembered since the last time I shoved my cock into your fine, sexy pussy!" I didn't bother with moving slowly. The moment my cock touched her pussy, I began shoving it in and out of her with reckless abandon. While still holding her with one arm and supporting her against the wall, I pulled one hand away from her ass, earning a temporary sigh of relief from Serafall until-

SMACK

I poured demonic power into my hand as I slapped my hand against her well-toned ass. I felt her walls tighten around my cock. Wanting to experience more of this feeling, I slapped her again, this time with more force, causing Serafall to yelp from both pain and pleasure as her walls tightened again.

"It looks like Serafall likes to have her ass slapped, doesn't it?" I teased almost sadistically as I continued slapping her butt, causing her to yelp and moan each time my hand made contact. Not only did her insides become as tight as if she were a virgin again, but also, she became so wet that her own juices had begun to leak out of her pussy.

"N-No! D-Don't say tha-aat!" She screamed as I gave her pussy an extra-hard pounding with my cock. "I-I don't love it!" Despite what she said, her expression had become even more erotic, and I could feel Serafall bucking her hips against mine, desiring more and more to swallow my meat with her vagina. "A-Ah! I can feel your dick entering my womb! I-I'm gonna get pregnant!" I could feel it, too. The feeling of my cock piercing through a barrier further inside Serafall's vagina. With the speed and strength I was using to pound my woman, I was able to hit the entrance to her womb every time.

Then it started happening again. The tightening sensation I felt in my ever-so-hard cock. The build-up before the great explosion.

"I'm gonna cum, Serafall!"

"T-That's alright! I'm gonna come too! I'm gonna cum with Shi-tan's cock in my womb!"

I gripped Serafall's ass even tighter, using my Queen traits to increase my strength and speed until I slammed into Serafall with enough force to rock the whole wall behind her. "I'M CUMMING!" I felt the tip of my cock explode all of the way inside Serafall's womb, filling the deepest parts of her with my hot seed.

But I didn't even wait for that orgasm to finish. I pulled my cock out of Serafall, still oozing semen as I threw Serafall on her stomach on her bed, pinning her arms down with my own.

"Sorry, but punishment was cumming inside you thirty times, wasn't it?!" My grin was definitely sadistic by that point.

"I-I can't!" She once again started moaning as I once again shoved my hard cock inside of her without mercy. I grabbed her arms and pulled on her, piercing her womb even more deeply with my cock. I completely put her at my mercy just as she had done to me not too long ago. "S-Shi-tan's fucking me so hard from behind!" Her head was lolling off to the sides as she appeared to be becoming numb to all sensations other than pleasure.

"I can't help it if my slutty lover enjoys being taken like this!" I shoved deeper and deeper inside of her. I made her even hotter by planting hot, wet kisses on her neck and back, increasing the force behind my thrusts, producing a wet, slapping sort of noise as I pounded her soaking wet pussy. "Admit it! You like being fucked by my cock!"

"Yes! That's right!" Serafall agreed, losing all sense of reason in the face of pleasure. "I'm the slutty lover of the White Dragon Emperor! I'm gonna accept all of his "whiteness" into my slutty pussy! I want to get creampied again and again by his perverted dick!"

"Hmph! Well if you want my dick, then take it all! Take my cock and every last bit of sperm inside it!" Then I shoved my cock as deeply as I could, pulling Serafall by her arms to shove it in even more deeply as my semen once again exploded out of my cock inside of her. "I'm cumming! Oh God, I'm cumming!"

"CUMMING AGAAAAAIN!" Serafall screamed at the top of her voice as she jerked against my grip, shuddering against the force of her third orgasm. The sensation of cumming in her pussy like this was so amazing that I didn't want to pull out until every last drop of my seed had been poured as deeply inside as possible. Deciding she had had enough, I released Serafall's arms, letting her drop onto the bed with such an incredibly erotic expression. When I pulled out, I could see loads and loads of my semen overflowing out of Sera-tan's pussy. Sera-tan looked ecstatically at the amount of white stuff pouring out of her womanhood. "Wow...So much...So much of Shi-tan's cum inside my slutty pussy..."

Now that my head was less clouded by lust, I actually felt a little bad about how I worded it. Even if it was pillow talk, calling Serafall a slut made me feel icky inside.

I leaned in and whispered in Serafall's ears. "You're not a slut. Your my sexy, erotic lover, understand? You're my first lover and I will be the only man who will ever experience your hot pussy. Your sexy pussy belongs to me, understand?" It wasn't much, but it was still better than before.

"Y...Yes...My soaked, hot pussy belongs only to Shi-tan..." Serafall moaned, still recovering from her orgasm. Then I smirked and whispered again.

"Since the first time was outside, you still have 28 more times to go before my punishment is done~"

"...H-Huh...?" Serafall was barely able to breathe out due to her trembling. I nibbled slightly on her ear to elicit further moans before I told her one final thing.

"Sera-tan...embrace your inner lust~" I rolled her over onto her back and smiled a more pure yet still erotic smile at Serafall who could think of nothing but smiling back with an equally erotic smile. "I really do love you, Serafall."

"I love you too, Shi-tan." And that settled it.

I lifted up Serafall's legs, my thighs over hers and placed Serafall's calves on my shoulders while pressing down to the point her feet very nearly reached her head.

I inserted my cock into her vagina once more, pumping as deeply as I could, greatly aided by the current position giving me an impressive advantage in this. Wanting to have more fun with this, I placed my hands on her breasts and began kneading both of them as gently as possible. Considering how rough I had been the previous two times, I wanted to be softer with Serafall and her body. At random points amidst my kneading Serafall's breasts, I would stop and tweak her nipples just to hear her adorable squeals.

While fucking her vagina and kneading her breasts, I kissed Serafall, inserting my tongue into her mouth and swirling it around inside.

"Serafall...Serafall. Serafall! Serafall Serafall Serafall! Serafaaaaall! I love you, Serafall!" I buried my face into Serafall's breasts, motor-boating them, sometimes stopping to lick her sexy nipples.

"Y-Y-Yeeesss! I love you, Shi-taaaan! I love you! Love you love you loooooove yooooou!" Due to the fact she was screaming and moaning all throughout her proclamation of her love for me, it sounded so sexy and erotic that the pressure in my dick had begun to build up even more quickly. I pumped even more quickly and even harder. "Every time Shi-tan cums, he's filling me with his love~! Fill me with more and more love, Shi-taaaan~! I love Shi-tan's love~!"

I smirked. "In that case, I'm gonna give you as much love as you want, Sera-tan~! I'm about to cum again~! You ready~?" I picked up more speed, hitting deeply into Serafall's womb every single time once again.

"Hyaaaaah~! Yes! Yes yes yeeesss! I love it! Cum inside my womb and make me pregnant with your love~!"

I squeezed Serafall's nipples really hard, pushing forward as much as I could.

"I'm cumming!"

"I'm cumming, tooooo~!"

I let out a sharp groan of pleasure before my semen exploded from my penis one more time. Serafall was so full of cum that it literally sprayed out due to the force of her climax mixed with the amount of my seed that was still inside of her. She was filled to the max with all of my seed.

"I'm being filled with my cum and your cum! There's so much cum that I'm getting dizzy~!"

I kissed Serafall again, holding her tightly against my body as this was only the prelude to the rest of our evening.

"27 more times, Serafall~" I announced, smiling.

Serafall nodded, unable to talk due to her tongue sticking out of her mouth and due to her panting so much. But I could see her happiness.

After that, our whole afternoon dissolved into lewd and lascivious intercourse, Serafall receiving load after load of my seed.

By the time we had finished, I had completely fulfilled my desire. I stained her insides white with pleasure and her outsides white with my cum.

We spent a fair portion of the afternoon recovering our stamina before we slept in the same bed and went to sleep. We both had a big day tomorrow. Serafall had to handle the trade of eight of Riser's servants to me while I had to return to school. Ravel and Isabela would be accompanying me...

That good news paled in comparison to my wonderful evening with Serafall, my incredibly sexy and erotic master~

 **And that's the end of that. Leave me reviews to tell me whom you would like to see next.**

 **Bye-Bye~!**


End file.
